Blackmailing much?
by AnonymouslyBeautiful
Summary: "Sunglasses." Kim smiply said, wondering what he had in store for her this time. "Say you can't imagine your life without me," Jack said. / Just two best friends hanging out at the beach one saturday. One-shot, slightly KICK.


**A/N: ****Hello y'all! This is my first story to post on FF, so I hope you like it! And yeah, I do know it's a bit short... But it HAD to be K-rated, and this was the best I could come up with. I gotta admit I find it kinda cute though, like, in a very cheesy way.**

**Sorry, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Are you serious? - I'm a 14-year-old girl from Norway, I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

**21.10.12: So, I noticed there's actually people who like this story, and I feel kind of awful just leaving you with the horrible writings that is my first story, which is why I decided to re-write this one-shot, hopefully it'll come to your liking ... Not that many changes really, I just added stuff to make horrible better. **

* * *

Kim Crawford was walking away from the ocean, heading to her and her best friend Jack's spot on the beach. They had invited the other guys to come as well, on this beautiful Saturday, but they'd all turned them down; Milton had a picnic-date with Julie, Eddie had to visit his grandmother and Jerry had detention. Anyway, the now wet and cold blonde walked up to their spot and found that Jack had taken all of her things, except her towel. One could only wonder what her best friend was up to now.

"Jack, what the heck?" Kim said as she sat down.

Jack merely shrugged and gave her a cocky smirk. Kim's eyes narrowed in suspicion as they went from the brunet sitting in front of her, to her stuff, back to Jack, to the towel - which appeared to be the only thing he'd left alone - and back to Jack.

"Give me my stuff back!" she demanded.

Jack picked up her sweater, "Oh, you mean this one?"

The blonde looked at him like he was completely crazy - of course she wanted her sweater back - before nodding slightly, and rolling her eyes in annoyance, just for good measure, but all Jack did was chuckle a bit.

"Alright, I'll give it to you. If-"

"Ugh, of course there's an 'if'," Kim interrupted, an angry ring in her tone of voice.

"If you say I'm the sweetest guy you know." Jack finished, that cocky smirk of his appearing once again.

Kim groaned, not believing her own ears, "Dude, blackmailing much?"

"Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna get caught," Jack backfired. "Unless you want to send your best friend into prison, that is."

She rolled her eyes again; of course she wouldn't send him to prison, he was, as said, her best friend and she couldn't find it in herself to do that to him._ Is he being serious? No way am I saying that, ever, _Kim thought. _But then again, I'm freezing, and I need that sweater._

"You're the sweetest guy I know." Kim stated flatly as she reached her hand out for him to give her the sweater. As soon as he gave it to her, she put it on, immediately feeling a lot warmer, which meant it had been worth the sacrifice.

"Sunglasses." Kim simply said, wondering what he'd have in store for her this time.

"Say you can't imagine your life without me," Jack said.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Kim said while glaring daggers at the waves. Jack handed Kim her sunglasses and she put them on immediately, thankful for not having to let her eyes suffer with more sunlight.

"My phone!" Kim exclaimed, just now realizing Jack had taken that too.

"Well, then tell me my abs are totally irresistible," Jack challenged.

Kim sighed, "You're so full of yourself, Jack."

"Whatever, it's not me who needs her phone." Jack said.

Kim took a deep breath, "Your abs are totally irresistible." And Jack handed the blonde her phone back.

"Shoes," Kim said, already tired of this stupid game. She didn't like him like that, whether he believed her or not.

"Tell me you love me, then." Jack stated.

Kim sighed; how was she gonna talk herself out of this one later on? It was already certain that he was going to tease her about all of this for the rest of her life, which she would probably try and murder him for doing - but that didn't mean he would stop. He always claimed she had a crush on him, and she always denied it, and yet, he was still doing it on a daily basis.

"I love you, Jack." She said, still looking at the waves.

"Aww, how sweet of you," Jack mocked as he gave Kim her sandals. The blonde slipped them on and shot Jack one of her famous death glares.

"And lastly, my shorts," Kim said, happy that this was the last item of requirement.

"Tell me I'm right about you having a crush on me, and I'll give you your shorts," Jack said with a hint of both mischief and satisfaction in his eyes.

Kim froze. Yeah, she could tell him he was sweet, had irresistible abs and that she loved him. But say that he was right about something, no. It might be stupid, but that was just the way she was. And no, it wasn't because she did have a crush on him, 'cause she totally didn't! It was simply not in her nature to tell someone that they were right. So why start now?

Kim stood up. "I'll survive without my shorts."

Jack laughed at this, "That just proves it; you do have a crush on me!"

"Do not! It's just that I can't that you're ri-" Kim cut herself off unwillingly.

Jack laughed again. "Oh, you're so cute."

Kim crossed her arms, "And you accuse me of having a crush on you?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood up and handed Kim her shorts. The blonde gave him a confused look, but Jack just shrugged, "I figured I'd tortured you more than enough."

Kim smiled at this. "Thank you, and I couldn't agree more."

Jack sighed as he took both of their towels and started on the walk home. Kim followed, of course, after putting on her beloved shorts and stuffing her phone in her pocket. At first they walked in silence, a comfortable one; Kim herself couldn't have been more happy with that, he hadn't started teasing her yet and it wasn't awkward between the two of them either.

She hesitantly allowed herself a quick glance at him, "Hey, Jack?"

He looked up from his phone, and his eyes met hers, "Yeah, Kim?"

"Let's just forget about this day ever happening, and that includes the things you made me say." She half suggested, half demanded, praying he would go along with it so she wouldn't have to survive through years of teasing.

"What day? And what things?" Jack joked.

Kim playfully smacked the back of his head, although she was sincerely happy he'd gone along with her idea - for now, she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: ****AWWW! - Just kidding. No, but seriously, I hope you liked it, even if it was REALLY short. Again, first story ever, so I hope I didn't let you down... But then again, maybe it was just you having TOO HIGH expectations. Just kidding, again. (LOL, I wrote "again" a lot xP)**

**Rewiev please, I'd appriciate it!**

**_Live, laugh, love._  
**

**- Brooke**


End file.
